


Mon corps était trop vieux mais pas mon coeur

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kakuzu finissait sa journée, il vérifiait qu'il ne manquait pas le moindre centimes dans la caisse, et allait rentrer chez lui lorsque la clochette annonçant l'arrivée d'un client retenti.





	Mon corps était trop vieux mais pas mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto même dans cet UA sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à écrire cette histoire.

Kakuzu finissait sa journée, il vérifiait qu'il ne manquait pas le moindre centimes dans la caisse, et allait rentrer chez lui lorsque la clochette annonçant l'arrivée d'un client retenti.

« C'est fermé, indiqua-t-il fermement.

-Toujours aussi accueillant à ce que je vois, répondit une voix féminine d'un ton amusé.

Il tourna la tête vers la personne et fixa la visiteuse pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire quoique ce soit. 

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Kakuzu, aurais-je tant changé que cela ?, demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Il suivit les mouvements de sa longue robe violette, et pendant un instant il crû qu'il hallucinait. 

-Ne sois pas sotte Ino, je ne suis pas encore sénile et puis tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, rétorqua-t-il.

-Merci c'est gentil, j'avais presque oublié à quel point vous étiez charmant, dit-elle boudeuse.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue vous faire un petit coucou, je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir de me revoir, lui expliqua-t-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai assez vu dans ce café lorsque tu étais enfant ? 

-Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, les clients adoraient me voir ici, vous doubliez votre recette les jours où je venais, rappela-t-elle fièrement.

-Au moins tu te rendais utile...Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, mes parents m'attendent, je leur ai dit que j'allais vous rendre visite mais que je ne restais pas, il faut que j'y aille sinon mon père va être dans tous ses états, le remercia-t-elle en déclinant sa proposition.

-Comme tu voudras, dis-leur bonsoir de ma part.

-Promis je n'y manquerai pas, bonne soirée à vous aussi, lui dit-elle. »

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main et quitta les lieux sans traîner. La boutique des Yamanaka était située dans la même rue que son café, et ils ne vivaient pas très loin de leur magasin. Il connaissait Ino depuis qu'elle était petite fille. Il lui avait menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé, en cinq ans elle s'était forcément transformée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était le jour de son départ pour la capitale, elle était alors âgée de dix-huit ans. A présent elle en avait vingt-trois et les traits enfantins avaient disparu et à la place des courbes de femmes étaient nées. 

Il pensa à elle tout le long du trajet qui le ramena jusqu'à chez lui. Le propriétaire du café la revoyait assise sur le comptoir en train de bavarder avec des clients, prenant le temps de leur remonter le moral lorsqu'ils ne l'avaient pas. Kakuzu n'était pas sociable pour deux sous, pour lui les gens qui venaient dans son établissement n'étaient que de billets et des pièces qu'il allait gagner. Il se fichait royalement de leur vie, de savoir s'ils étaient heureux ou non, s'ils étaient banquiers ou facteurs tout ce qui comptait étaient qu'ils payaient. 

En ce qui concernait Ino c'était un cas particulier. Il était impossible de ne pas se prendre d'affection pour elle, même pour un être aussi grognon et solitaire que lui. Elle était tellement solaire, et pas uniquement à cause de sa chevelure blonde ou de ses yeux bleus. Elle rayonnait partout où elle passait. Elle était souriante, pleine de vie, elle était aussi curieuse, courageuse, têtue, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs et elle adorait être le centre d'attention. Combien de fois était-elle entrée ici pour lui montrer la nouvelle robe que sa maman lui avait acheté ou la nouvelle barrette ou bien venir exhibée fièrement la note qu'elle avait obtenu à ses contrôles. Elle respirait l'innocence, et même son employé Hidan avait toujours fait attention à ne pas jurer devant elle pour ne pas abîmer la candeur de la blondinette, c'était dire à quel point cette petite était adorée. 

Il pénétra dans le simple appartement dans lequel il résidait, et se rendit dans son salon. Là, sur la bibliothèque étaient disposées des photos de lui en compagnie de la Yamanaka. Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur chacune d'entre elles, sur la première elle avait deux ans et elle avait été prise le jour de sa première rentrée scolaire, sur la dernière elle en avait dix-huit et quelques jours après qu'elle ait été prise, Ino était partie pour l'université aux États-Unis. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu...

Cinq ans de vide et de silence, que cela avait été long, que cela avait été ennuyeux. Les journées lui avaient paru interminables et sans elle pour les éclairer elles lui avaient semblé fades. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait fermé son café le jour et l'avait ouvert la nuit pendant trois ans, (avant d'arrêter parce que cela ne lui rapportait pas assez). 

Aujourd'hui elle était revenue, mais pour combien de temps, et surtout reprendrait-elle son habitude de lui rendre visite tous les jours ? Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle avait sûrement mieux à faire que passer des heures avec lui. Il ignorait pourquoi il était tant attaché à elle, pourquoi cette enfant de trente ans sa cadette avait prit une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur lui qui avait toujours rejeté la compagnie des femmes. Il dîna et alla se coucher une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. 

Le lendemain matin il se rendit à son travail et à peine avait-il ouvert qu'une personne entra. 

« Bonjour, vous êtes toujours aussi en avance, commenta l'individu.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aussi tôt, je pensais que tu dormirais encore à cause du décalage horaire, lui répondit-il.

-Moi fatiguée, vous plaisantez j'espère, je suis en pleine forme, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha du comptoir et s'installa sur l'une des chaises placées devant celui-ci. 

-Un thé pêche-mangue ?, lui proposa-t-il

-Je suis flattée que vous vous en soyez souvenu, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu en as assez bu pour que je m'en rappelle toute ma vie, déclara-t-il en la servant.

Elle porta lentement la tasse à ses lèvres, et les entrouvrit pour que le liquide puisse glisser à l'intérieur de sa gorge, sous l’œil attentif du barman. 

-Il est toujours aussi délicieux, je n'en ai pas goûté un aussi bon aux États-Unis, l'informa-t-elle.

-Les Américains ni connaissent rien en boisson de qualité, ils préfèrent fabriquer des sodas chimiques mauvais pour la santé mais que tout le monde consomme en grande quantité, souligna-t-il non sans un certain mépris.

Elle éclata franchement de rire, et il fut soulagé d'entendre que ce son était resté le même, qu'est-ce que ce rire lui avait manqué !

-Allons Kakuzu ne soyez pas aussi caricatural, ils ne boivent pas tous du Coca en mangeant un hamburger, dit-elle une fois qu'elle fût calmée.

-En tout cas toi tu n'as pas suivi ce régime alimentaire, tu es aussi mince que lorsque tu es partie, la complimenta-t-il.

-Oh arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir !, s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main.

Elle resta ensuite plusieurs minutes sans parler, elle examina attentivement ce lieu si cher à son cœur. 

-Vous l'avez gardé, remarqua-t-elle en indiquant une photo accrochée sur le mur derrière elle. 

Sur celle-ci Ino avait six ans, et venait de remporter une course à l'école primaire, pour cela elle avait eu droit à une coupe, coupe qu'elle avait toujours dans sa chambre. 

-Tu m'avais assez fatigué pour que je l'accroche, tu n'avais pas cessé de répéter que comme ça tout le monde saurait qu'une fille pouvait être plus rapide que les garçons, se souvint-il nostalgique.

-Vous étiez de mon avis puisque vous l'avez mise sur votre mur !

-Je l'ai fait pour que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout dans le café en me vantant tes mérites !, la contredit-il

Elle sourit à la mention de ce moment dont elle se souvenait parfaitement, elle adorait ce cliché et avait tenu à ce qu'il soit ici, dans cet endroit qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une seconde demeure. 

-Vous pouvez la retirer vous savez, cela date de dix-sept ans maintenant, je ne vous en voudrais pas si la trouviez démodée ou que vous en aviez simplement marre de la voir... poursuivit-elle.

-Je m'y suis habitué, et puis beaucoup de mes clients la trouvent belle et me supplieraient de la remettre, la coupa-t-il. 

Il vit ses yeux briller un peu plus intensément et un sourire fier et amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres. 

-Sinon combien de temps comptes-tu rester au Japon ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Définitivement, j'ai terminé mes études et je peux donc entrer dans la vie active, répondit-elle. 

Il ne lui dit pas mais sa réponse le soulagea, depuis plusieurs années les États-Unis vivaient au rythme des massacres de masse et il avait souvent eu peur qu'elle ne se retrouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il était rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle ne quitterait plus leur pays dans lequel ce genre d'événements ne se produisaient jamais, ici elle ne risquait rien. 

-Alors Kakuzu, vous êtes vous rapproché de Tsunade-san depuis mon départ ?

-Tu aimes toujours autant mettre ton nez dans la vie des autres !, constata-t-il désespéré.

-Je me renseigne c'est tout, après tout c'est tout à fait normal avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour que cela fonctionne entre vous, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir où vous en êtes tous les deux, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot !

-C'est le propre d'une bonne avocate...Allez soyez gentil dîtes-moi !, insista-t-elle.

-Il ne sait rien passer parce que je n'en avais pas envie, et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas que j'étais son genre, elle est avec Jiraiya, révéla-t-il.

-Quoi, elle sort avec cet auteur pervers qui sort au moins une blague salace par jour, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? 

-Si je le suis.

-Kakuzu vous êtes désespérant !, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le comptoir.

Il fut tenté de passer sa main dans sa chevelure blonde qui paraissait douce et qui sentait agréablement bon, dégageant une odeur de fleurs, il n'en fit rien de peur de l'effrayer ou d'abîmer leur relation. Ino était unique et ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux était, après l'argent, ce qui lui était le plus précieux. 

-Occupes-toi donc de ta vie amoureuse au lieu de te mêler de la mienne, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle se releva précipitamment comme si elle avait été piquée par un insecte et le fixa l'air presque vexée.

-Voyons Kakuzu, vous m'avez bien regardé, franchement qui pourrait me résister ?, lui demanda-t-elle en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur. »

« Personne », songea-t-il en l'admirant. Pas même lui, lui qui avec trente ans de moins lui aurait passé la bague au doigt. Malheureusement la différence d'âge était trop conséquente et il devait se contenter d'être son confident, un homme qu'elle appréciait mais pas un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Si seulement ses yeux d'ange avaient pu lire dans son âme et outrepasser sa vieille carcasse elle aurait découvert un cœur aussi fougueux et aimant que s'il avait eu vingt ans. 

Elle était le printemps, il était l'automne, sa beauté fleurissait jours après jours quand la sienne se fanait petit à petit.


End file.
